When I Was Old
by Uchiha Syerrent Natasya II
Summary: Sebuah perenungan kecil untuk orang tua kita. Semoga FF kali ini tak gaje n hancur


Halo para readers! Maaf ya saya sudah HIATUS berbulan- bulan akibat modem smartfren saya baru diisi sekarang. Untung nggak hangus :P

O ya, sebelum itu saya mengucapkan maaf sebesar- besarnya karena telah meninggalkan FF dengan tak bertanggung jawab (baca: belum nulis chapter berikut), maka itu biarkan saya membalasnya lewat sebuah FF baru ini. Moga-moga, FF saya dapat memberi pesan pada pembaca hehehe :D

HAPPY READING! NO FLAME!

.

**Title: When I Was Old**

** Rate: T **

**Warning: OOC, AU, dll.**

**Naruto based on Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story: Syerrent Natasya-chan**

.

.

_**Disaat daku tua, aku bukan lagi diriku yang dahulu…**_

Mikoto Uchiha tampak termenung menatap jendela. Wanita cantik itu kini telah menjadi seorang nenek yang memiliki 2 orang cucu. Begitu juga dengan suaminya, Fugaku Uchiha. Namun, ia sudah lama meninggal.

Dengan modal sebuah kursi roda yang ia duduki, ia hanya bisa menatap sendu seorang anak laki- lakinya, Sasuke Uchiha yang kini telah menjadi ayah dari 2 orang cucunya dan juga seorang suami dari seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura, hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa basa- basi apapun.

Walaupun seperti itu, Mikoto sangat bahagia memiliki kedua orang putera yang kini telah sukses dan berkeluarga, kecuali putera sulungnya.

_**Maklumilah diriku, bersabarlah dalam menghadapiku…  
bagaikan daku terhadapmu disaat kau mulai belajar tentang kehidupan.**_

Tak lama kemudian, tampak seorang lagi putera sulungnya tampak membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk sup hangat dan nikmat, dan juga semangkuk bubur. Namun, puteranya yang satu ini sangat berbeda dengan putera bungsunya.

"Kaa-san…ayo makan dulu," Itachi Uchiha, nama puteranya yang kini tengah duduk bersamanya, menawari dan menyuapinya makan.

"Nah, makan yang banyak ya kaa-san…" ujar Itachi yang belum menikah dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang sudah menikah lebih dahulu. "O ya, ini buatan Itachi sendiri lho kaa-san. Spesial untuk kaa-chan tercinta!"

Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya di sebuah meja pojokan sana hanya menatapnya dengan rasa jijik.

_**Disaat daku tak mengingat lagi cara bagaimana makan yang benar …  
Ingatlah saat- saat bagaimana daku mengajarimu, membimbingmu melakukannya…**_

"Itachi-kun," nenek bernama Mikoto itu memanggil nama puteranya yang kini tengah menyiapkan makanan.

"O ya! Aku hampir lupa!" Itachi segera menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada mulut Mikoto. Tak lupa sembari menyodorkan segelas air hangat.

"Bagaimana kaa-san? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"Ini enak sekali, Itachi-kun. Mengapa kau tidak menikah Itachi-kun?" Tanya sang ibu menatap mata kelam Itachi yang seperti miliknya.

"Aku masih ingin merawat kaa-san dan mengumpulkan lebih banyak uang," Ia melirik pada Sasuke yang kini bermain laptop dari ekor matanya. "Aku tak ingin seperti otouto menyebalkan itu, kaa-san,"

Jauh dalam hatinya, Mikoto bersyukur dan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

_**Disaat daku kebingungan akan menghadapi hal yang baru dan teknologi modern…  
**_

"Arigatou, Tachi-kun,"

"Doitashimashite, kaa-san. Nah, sekarang Itachi mau "

Setelah selesai makan, Itachi segera membereskan peralatan makan dan kembali ke dapur. Mikoto sedari tadi melihat Sasuke yang tampak serius sekali dengan laptop miliknya mencoba bertanya.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Mikoto. "Itu apa?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk laptop yang dimainkan Sasuke.

"Dasar—BWAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa terbahak- bahak menyadari ibunya sebagai Uchiha yang bodoh-baginya-. "Ibu adalah Uchiha bodoh! HAHAHAHA!"

Namun, Mikoto hanya bersabar mendengar ejekan Sasuke.

_**Janganlah kau menertawaiku.  
Renungkanlah bagaimana daku dengan sabarnya menjawab setiap kalimat pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan padaku?**_

Keesokan hari…

"Lho? Kaa-san kenapa?" Tanya Itachi ketika masuk ke kamar Mikoto dan menemukannya yang sedang murung.

"Taka pa- apa, Tachi-kun," ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kaa-san jalan- jalan melihat daun berguguran ditaman sana?" usul Itachi dengan senyuman tulusnya. "Hari ini kantor Itachi lagi libur lho…"

Mikoto tersenyum lagi. Ia merasa bahagia karena ada yang masih mau mengajaknya jalan- jalan, yah setidaknya di taman kota.

_**Disaat kedua kakiku terlalu lemah untuk berjalan sendiri…**_

"Ugh!" Mikoto terjatuh ketika ia mencoba berdiri. Ia merasa kakinya tidak sekuat dahulu. Kursi roda yang ia biasa duduki kini sudah dijual oleh Sasuke dengan alasan 'menambah uang'.

_**Ulurkanlah tanganmu yang muda dan kuat untuk memapahku.  
Bagaikan dimasa ketika kau kecil,daku menuntunmu melangkahkan kaki untuk belajar berjalan.**_

"Kalau begitu, ayo kaa-san. Biar aku yang menjadi 'tongkat' kaa-san hehehe…" Itachi membantunya untuk bangkit dan Mikoto menopang tubuhnya pada bahu Itachi.

Sambil merapatkan syal miliknya, ia melihat tatapan jijik dari putera bungsunya. Namun, Itachi menyadari itu. Ia berbalik menatap tajam Sasuke dan ia segera berpaling dari sana. Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto dan puteranya telah keluar dari rumah Uchiha yang berukuran cukup besar. Kini, mereka berjalan kaki di pinggir jalan.

Itachi merasa kasihan pada ibunya yang kini berumur 87 tahun. Ia berhenti dan mempersilahkan Mikoto untuk naik diatas punggungnya dengan kata lain 'digendong'.

"Uhm…Itachi-kun…apa ti-tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa, kaa-chan. Aku merasa seperti menggendong Sasuke saat kecil dahulu…" ujarnya sambil membayangkan kenangan masa lalunya dengan adik kecilnya yang lucu. Tetapi semua berubah ketika Sasuke sudah berkeluarga, ditambah lagi Mikoto yang sudah renta.

Dahulu, Sasuke pernah mengusulkan pada Itachi untuk menaruh ibu mereka di sebuah panti jompo. Namun, dengan tegas, Itachi menolaknya. Dari situlah Sasuke mulai tak menyukai ibu dan kakaknya, dan hanya bisa mengumpat dengan kata- kata 'Dasar ibu merepotkan!'. Tetapi, Mikoto mengetahuinya. Ia harus bersabar menghadapi hari tua. Namun, dengan adanya Itachi yang masih peduli padanya, ia merasa lega dan sangat bersyukur sekali.

"Kaa-chan sayang…bunga sakura nya indah sekali ya?" Tanya Itachi sambil melihat beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran.

"Sangat indah, Itachi-kun," jawab Mikoto yang rupanya juga memperhatikan kelopak demi kelopak yang berjatuhan. 'Sama seperti hatimu, sayang' umpat Mikoto dalam hati.

Kemudian, Itachi mendudukan sang ibu disebuah kursi taman yang menghadap sebuah kolam ikan, disertai tumbuhan teratai yang tumbuh di tengah kolam. Dipinggir kolam, banyak pohon sakura yang menggugurkan kelopak bunganya. Tentu saja hal ini sangat menenangkan jiwanya yang sedang bersedih.

"Kaa-chan~ Itachi mau beli minuman dulu ya!" Itachi menunjuk ke sebuah stand minuman yang terletak cukup dekat dari lokasi mereka berada. "Kaa-san mau minum apa?"

"Tak usah, Itachi-kun. Kaa-san tidak sedang haus," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Baiklah, kaa-san. Jika ada apa- apa, Itachi janji akan segera menghampiri kaa-san" Itachi segera pergi ke stand itu dan meninggalkan Mikoto yang duduk di kursi itu.

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan surai rambut berwarna merah muda berjalan tak jauh dari seberang kolam. Tentu saja ia sangat kenal siapa wanita itu.

"Ohayou mo, Kaa-chan…" wanita bersurai merah muda bernama Sakura itu menunduk hormat pada sang ibu mertua.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana harimu?"

"Ahahaha baik, kaa-chan. Apakah saya boleh duduk samping kaa-san?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan."

"Arigatou ne, kaa-chan. Kaa-chan sendirian disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah keranjang kecil di pangkuan Mikoto.

"Arigatou, sayang. Kaa-chan bersama Itachi-kun kesini. Oh ya, kemana dua malaikat kecilmu?"

"Maksud kaa-chan Aiko dan Reiko? Itu, mereka sedang main disana…" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kedua orang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain.

"Sakura! Sakura!" tiba- tiba mereka mendengar suara Sasuke dari kejauhan sana. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Ohh baiklah, kaa-chan. Kaa-chan, Sakura permisi dahulu ya." Ujar Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya hormat.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi kembali. Ia membawa 2 gelas teh hijau dan memberikannya salah satu pada Mikoto. Dengan senang hati, Mikoto menerimanya.

Hari mulai sore. Ia mengajak sang ibu untuk pulang ke rumah. Mikoto menyadari bahwa ini sepertinya adalah hari terakhirnya ia dapat merasakan kehangatan Itachi dan juga melihat dunia.

.

.

Kenyataan pahit pun terjadi.

Banyak orang- orang berdatangan ke rumah kediaman Uchiha, untuk melayat Mikoto, wanita yang telah menjadi sahabat mereka dahulu. Bahkan, teman- teman kantor Itachi juga datang melayat. Tak lama kemudian, rasa duka cita dan juga kehilangan melanda rumah itu.

_**Disaat kau melihat aku tiada, janganlah bersedih…  
Maklumilah kepergianku.**_

Mikoto meninggal dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah pucatnya. Wajahnya tampak damai sekali, seperti orang yang sedang tertidur. Seketika itu juga, tangisan Sasuke pun meledak dihadapan peti kayu berukir dihadapannya.

"Hiks..hiks! Kaa-san! Maafkan Sasuke! Jangan tinggalkan Sasuke, kaa-san!"

Merasa tak tega, Itachi memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda pada adiknya. Sasuke menerimanya dan segera menyeka air matanya. Itachi berlutut seraya menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke yang sedang menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Biarkan semua berlalu, lagian kita semua nanti akan seperti kaa-san," ujar Itachi bijaksana sambil memberi sebuah AQUA gelas pada Sasuke. "Ayo minum dulu..."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah sang kakak. Anehnya, ia tak menemukan setitik rasa sedih pada wajah Itachi. Bahkan ia juga tak menangis!

"Hiks...aniki...mengapa kau tidak menangis? Apa kau tak menyayangi kaa-san?"

"Sasuke, kaa-san pernah berkata padaku,

_**Dahulu daku telah menuntunmu menapaki jalan kehidupan ini, kini temanilah daku hingga akhir.**_

_**Berikanlah daku cinta kasih dan kesabaranmu. Daku akan menerimanya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh syukur.**_

_**Dalam senyumku ini, tertanam kasihku yang tak terhingga pada dirimu, anak-ku…."**_

"Nah, Sasuke. Aku merasa sudah melakukan semua itu pada kaa-san. Dan sekarang, ketika aku melihat kaa-san yang tersenyum dan tampak damai, itulah sebabnya mengapa aku tak sedih," jelas Itachi dengan bijaksana.

"Kau benar nii-san. Penyesalan selalu terlambat," ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Itachi. "Terima kasih nii-san, kau telah menyadarkanku,"

.

.

_-THE END-_

_(thank you for reading^^ & HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014!)_


End file.
